Protectors of Jasper
by Frost the Police Wolf
Summary: When trouble strikes our favorite pack of wolves. It's up to Humphrey, Kate, and their best friend Rex to stop an attacking pack. They are the only thing standing in the way of victory and defeat. Will they win or will the attacking pack be too strong.
1. Chapter 1: Kate's decision

A/N K-9 Commander: Hurry it up maggots. Come on. I've seen bags of shit move faster than you.

K-9 Recruit: Sir can we take a break?

K-9 Commander: Sure. *recruit sit down* Sick'em Frost.

Frost: *Runs out with teeth bared and chases the recruit through the course. Recruit finishes and falls to the ground exhausted.* that wasn't so bad now was it. You just needed a little encouragement. *looks at readers* oh hey guys. Just training some new recruits. This is the commander his name's Chief. Say hi Chief.

Chief: We got some more lazy recruits.

Frost: Sir yes sir. Enjoy this new story. *chases lazy recruits*

Unknown POV

I woke up to a new day. I slowly got out of the grip of my mother and father. When I was out of it I went to the breakfast den and was barely able to bring some caribou legs to them. My name you may wonder (if you don't already know who it is) is Humphrey I'm the son of Max and Summer. They are the omega leaders. I live in the western part of jasper which was recently united with the east jasper pack under truce. I have many friends. The ones I mostly hang out with are Shakey, Salty, Mooch, Kate, Lilly, and Rex. When I got the caribou legs on the ground my parents woke up. "Morning, Summer." Dad said as he kissed Mom on the lips. I made a puking imitation.

"Oh Humphrey. When you find the love of your life you'll understand us." Mom said as she licked me on the cheek.

"Yeah but 'til then." I made another puking imitation.

"Come here you." Dad said as he grabbed me and gave me a nuggie on my head.

"Dad." I said as he put me down. Once my feet touched the ground I pounced at him as he fell down. I bit him in the neck which wasn't anything fatal because I was still a pup.

"Wow I think we got an alpha in our family." Dad said to Mom as she giggled.

"Come on Dad. I wanna grow to be like you, the omega leader." I said as he lifted me off of him.

"Did you bring this Humphrey." Mom asked pointing at the caribou. I just smiled and nodded. "Such a sweet boy. Any girl will be lucky to have you. And I think you know who I mean." Mom said as she winked at me.

"Mom come on. Me and Kate are just friends. That'll never happen." I said. (In this story Kate's the one with the crush and Humphrey isn't.) "Plus she's the daughter of the alpha family." I said as we ate our caribou together. Just then Shakey, Salty, and Mooch came into the den Shakey was able to stop, but Mooch ran in to him which made them fall to the ground. Salty walked around them and I pushed him with Shakey and Mooch as I climbed on my dad. "Wolf pile!" I yelled as I jumped onto them. We all laughed knowing that we were the happiest pups alive. I heard my parents laughing as they came up to us. They pushed us out the den.

"You kids go have fun. We don't want a mess in our den." Mom said as she walked back in with Dad.

"Me and your dad have important things to talk about." Mom said in a sexy voice. They went back into the den.

"Love, I'll never understand it." I said as my friends laughed.

"So what'll we do today?" Shakey asked with curiosity.

"I thought of a new thing we can do. I call it log sledding." I said as they smiled at me.

"That sounds awesome." Mooch said.

"How do we do it?" Salty asked.

"Come young pupils and I'll teach you the art of log sledding." I said knowing this can't go wrong.

30 minutes later

"I should've thought this through." I yelled to my self as we barely missed a tree. "You guys might wanna hold on." I said as they looked in front of me where a large boulder was. One second we're on ground the next we're not. As we were falling Salty, Shakey, and Mooch landed in a pile. I was headed for them when a white blur passed me. Uh oh there's only one white wolf in our pack. And if she running that means she being chased. I was hit in the side by a wolf pup. I felt something soft on my lips. I opened my eyes to see that Kate, my best friend, was kissing me. She broke away, got off me, and blushed.

"H-hi Humphrey." Kate said nervously. I got off the floor.

"Um hey Kate." I said equally as nervous. I heard snickering above me. I looked up to see a fully black pup. He burst into laughter. "Shut it Rex." I said angrily.

"Haha wow how awkward is this huh?" He asked as he continued laughing.

"Don't tell anyone about this alright?" I asked as he nodded.

"Sure thing love birds." He said as he made a kissy face.

"Shut up." Kate yelled as she ran after Rex.

"Uh oh." Rex said as he ran away.

Kate's POV

I was chasing Rex around the territory and was finally able to catch him. I had him pinned to the ground. He struggled to get out of my grip. He finally stopped. "Done?" I asked as he tried one more time, but finally nodded. "Good what was with the teasing." I asked as I let him up.

"What I was just teasing? Plus you know you liked it. And I know that it wasn't an accident." He said as he was about to walk away.

"What are you talking about? It was an accident." I said angrily as I stepped in front of him.

"Kate you already told me you like Humphrey. The falling was an accident but the kiss wasn't. I saw you kiss him because you saw a chance and took it." Rex said as he walked around me.

"I don't know what to do." I said as I sat down. Rex stopped and turned his head towards me. "I want to be with him but the stupid alpha and omega law says it's forbidden." I said as I lowered my head in disappointment. Rex put a paw on my shoulder. I lifted my head up to see him.

"There's only two options Kate." Rex started. He put one finger up and said "tell him you love him, hope he has the same feelings, then run away from here." I quickly shook my head to that. He put up a second finger and said "or become an omega."

"But I can't do neither one." I said. "I can't run away because my family is here and I can't become an omega because I'm the future leader of the pack. I don't think there has ever been an omega as pack leader." I finished as he shrugged his shoulder.

"It's either one or the other. Or you can move on to find an alpha mate." Rex said as I punched him in the shoulder.

"Now your talking crazy." I said as I knew I couldn't move on from Humphrey. He was too much of my type of guy. He was everything I wanted in a mate. I chose the easiest way to have him. "I am going to become an omega." I said as Rex was beyond shock.

A/N Frost: well guys what do you think? Will Kate's plan work? Or will destiny have something under it's sleeve? Read next time to find out. Say bye Chief.

Chief: get back to work Frost.

Frost: you didn't have a fun puphood when you were little didn't you? Enjoy the rest of your day.


	2. Chapter 2: Humphrey's mistake

A/N Frost: happy lee ferickson day hinga dinga dergon.

Chief: Frost Sie Idiot, it's not lee ferickson day.

Frost: it's not.

Chief: no its valentines day.

Frost: ohhh. *sees a female recruit and kisses her.*

Female recruit: *slaps Frost.* perv.

Frost: what? It's valentines day.

Female recruit: *walks up to Frost and kisses him.* maybe later. Midnight at the obstacle course.

Frost: alright.

Chief: Frost Frost FROST

Frost: what? Did you say something?

Chief: verdammte Idiot. Enjoy the chapter.

Kate's POV (alpha pup's departure)

"Kate are you sure you don't want to become an alpha? This is your final decision." My dad said as he hopped on the train.

"Yes daddy. This is what I want." I said.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to find a new heir." Dad said as the trains whistle blew signaling its departure.

"Bye dad." I yelled as he waved goodbye.

"Yes yes yes." I yelled in excitement as I ran to my den. "Lilly!" I yelled as Lilly came out the den I hugged her. "Lilly it worked I'm an omega. I'm so happy that I get to be with Humphrey." Lilly had a scared look on her face as she pointed inside the den. I looked to see hell itself on four legs. My mom, Eve, came out of the den growling.

"What did you say young lady?" Mom asked as she walked ahead of us.

"Mom it's not what you think. Me and Lilly were playing Den (it's like house when you pretend your an adult and you do adult things. Except it's Den for wolves) me and Humphrey are married and Lilly and Rex are too." I said as I noticed that what I just said did not in any way shape or form help.

"I'm gonna rip Humphrey to shreds and sprinkle him onto Rex and drop Rex off at a bear's cave." Mom yelled as she stormed towards Humphrey's den. I ran after her. I was able to keep up with her but she was still able to reach his den before me.

"Mom please don't kill him." I said as I got in front of her. She looked confused so I looked back to see that only Humphrey's parents were home.

"Eve what is the meaning of this?" Summer asked as she stood up.

"Where's Humphrey?" Mom asked as Summer looked confused.

"He didn't tell you." Max asked as he stood up as well.

"Tell us what?" I asked as Lilly ran into the den exhausted.

"He joined alpha school because he saw how sad you were Kate." Max started. "He thought you were sad because all your friends were omegas except for Rex. He thought you would get bored at alpha school. I guess he wanted to surprise you." Max said as my eyes widened.

"No no no!" I yelled as I ran out the den sobbing. I ran all the way to my den. Once I got there I fell to the ground and cried like a newborn pup. I felt a paw on my shoulder and looked up to see Mom. I grabbed onto her leg and cried. She looked surprised but she bent down and put me on her chest. Lilly came in and hugged me too.

"You really loved him didn't you?" Mom asked sincerely.

"Very much Mom." I said crying into Lilly's fur and clinged tighter to Lilly.

"Is there anyway Kate can get to alpha training?" Lilly asked as she didn't let go.

"No. Once that train leaves it doesn't come back. Walking would take too long. She would miss half of training before we get there. We also don't allow training after puphood." Mom said sadly.

"So I-I'm n-not gon-na be able to l-live with hump-hrey?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Kate but your an omega and you'll stay an omega." Mom said as she hugged me and Lilly.

Humphrey's POV

I was barely coming out the train as I jumped out I saw Rex up ahead. I walked over to him and pounced. "Hahaha I gotcha." I said as I pinned him.

"Humphrey what the hell are you doing here?" Rex asked as he looked shocked.

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise but I came to be an alpha like you and Kate. Where is she by the way." I asked as I looked around for her.

"Humphrey, Kate chose to become an omega." Rex said angrily.

"Oh shi-"

A/N Frost: wow wow wow I will not have profanity in my story. Well at least not yet. I know it was kinda short but I've got other things to do. *puts on a cologne that was on his owner's desk.* see ya next chapter and as always enjoy the rest of your day.


	3. Chapter 3: Alpha's return

A/N Frost: sup guys nice to see you again. Well not really see you but write to you. Never mind. Enjoy the chapter.

Kate's POV (alpha's return)

I was laying in my den with Lilly having a girl to girl conversation. We talked about guys we liked, guys we hated, guys who were weird. Mainly guys. (A/N if there are any girls reading this is this what you guys talk about? Because my girl friends don't act like girls.) We were laughing at each other's jokes. Also some other omega stuff like play and act silly. Ever since alpha school started me and Lilly became great friends and shared everything with each other. But even with her I still couldn't get my mind off one problem. Humphrey. He was unfortunately now an alpha and I was again unfortunately an omega. I still had the same problem but just the ol' switcharoo. Me and Lilly were about to go meet up with the girls when a familiar scent was closing in on us. "Dad!" we both yelled as we ran out of the den and pounced at our father. He laughed as we licked his face.

"Winston." Mom said as she walked over to us. Dad pushed us off of him and kissed Mom on the lips. Me and Lilly giggled seeing them. I looked away from them and saw Humphrey, Rex, and a red furred wolf coming up the slope all of them very muscular and very handsome.

"Humphrey, Rex." I said as I walked up to them and hugged them both. I shook paws with the red wolf. Lilly walked up beside me with her eyes glued to the red wolf

"Good to see you girls again. You two are looking as beautiful as ever." Humphrey said in a gentleman's voice Rex laughed at Humphrey.

"Seriously Humphrey you couldn't be elegant if your life depended on it." Rex said as the red wolf laughed with him. "Kate, Lilly I'd like you to meet Garth, or Barf, if you'd like." Rex said as Garth punched his shoulder.

"Hey man I almost puked my guts out over at alpha school." Garth said as we all laughed. Mom and Dad came up to us.

"Eve, kids I'd like you to meet the next pack leader." Dad said as Mom went up to Garth and started inspecting him.

"He's very strong." Mom commented as Dad shook his head.

"Not Garth Eve." Dad said as Mom walked over to Rex.

"Rex was always a smart pup." Eve commented.

"Nor him." Dad said as Humphrey smiled.

"Humphrey?" Mom asked as Dad nodded. "Why Humphrey?"

"Because Humphrey actually was bred to be an alpha." Dad said.

"Come on Winston your overexaggerating." Humphrey said.

"I'm serious. Your strong, smart, fast, lots of stamina, leadership material, and best of all brave." Dad said as he smiled at Humphrey. "I've never seen an omega become an experienced alpha in such little time."

"Stop it Winston you'll make me blush." Humphrey joked as everyone laughed. I walked up to Humphrey.

"It's very nice to see you Humphrey." I say as I nuzzle him. Next thing I hear a cough.

"Ahem! Um Kate you're nuzzling me a little too longer than normal." Humphrey said while blushing. My eyes opened wide as I realized he was right.

"Oh um I gotta go um get uh a drink yeah a drink." I said as I tripped on a rock. "Haha owww." I said making it sound like a howl. I ran off to the nearby river.

Humphrey's POV

"What was that about?" I asked the group as Lilly ran off to find Kate. Rex, Garth, and Winston shrugged their shoulders as Eve was walking towards Lilly and Kate.

"So you're serious about making Humphrey next pack leader?" Garth asked Winston.

"Of course. At first I thought he would be hard to train since he was an omega but turns out he's a fine alpha." Winston says with a proud smile on his face.

"Well then as future leader of the eastern pack I'd like to be the first to call Mr. Pack Leader." Garth said as he held out his paw. I pushed his paw away and gave him a big hug.

"Haha alright Humphrey let'em breath. The eastern pack is our ally remember?" Rex said as I let go of Garth as he sucked in air.

"Sorry." I said as he got up.

"It's alright." Garth said as he smiled at me.

"One day I'll be a pack leader too." Rex said as he looked behind us and smiled. He looked towards us with the same smile.

"What're you smiling ab..." I was cut short when a scent hit my nose. Well scents. "Uh oh."

"Wolf pile!" Three wolves and Rex yelled as me and Garth were jumped on.

"Haha good to see ya Humphrey." Shakey said smiling.

"Yeah haven't seen you since you left on winter." Salty said as he was on top of me.

"You sure did get bigger." Mooch said as he on top of the pile.

"Get your butt out of my face." Garth said as he tried to get up.

"Only if you tell us who you like." Rex said as we all looked at him.

"I don't have a crush on anyone I've just had dates not relationships." Garth said as he looked down sadly. We all got off and I patted his back.

"Don't worry you'll find that special someone eventually. You still got us." I said as he looked at our little gang.

"I'm doomed." He said as we all laughed. I looked to see that Winston retired for the rest of the day. I don't blame'em the trip back was long. I would go find my own den but I got something to do today. I walked away from my friends while they were still laughing. I saw my parent's den coming up. I walked in to see Mom and Dad asleep in each other's paws. I was able to stealth fully slide in between them. I remember the first thing I saw when I was a pup opening my eyes was my parents in this position keeping me safe. The day after that wasn't a good second day with sight. I shuddered remembering seeing my parents in 'that' position. I pressed up against Mom who smiled and fell asleep.

Kate's POV

I was sobbing at the lake with Lilly patting my back. "It's alright Kate. You can find a nice omega boy and forget about Humphrey." Lilly said as I shook my head.

"No no one will ever be as good as Humphrey. He is my true love and I don't know how but I think we were meant to be." I said as Mom nuzzled my chin up at eye level with her.

"Kate he's an alpha. Even though I'm the pack leader I can't change years of customs. Alphas and omegas can't be mates." Mom said as I moved from her touch. I looked at my reflection.

"Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to go to alpha school to cheer me up?" I asked no one in particular. I looked up to see an owl looking at me. An owl at night wasn't unusual but what was is that this owl was a snow owl. I could tell by his shape and form. What is a snow owl doing here in spring time? Does this mean something? I got up and started moving. I was never let out of the owl's sight.

"You will change history, law, and old traditions. As long as you keep your beliefs and not stray from your current path." The owl said as he turned north and flew away. I looked at Mom and Lilly who's heads were turned in confusion. We looked at each other and started walking to the den wondering what the owl meant.

A/N Frost: so what was the owl saying? Will Humphrey and Kate end up together? And why is Kate so important? What is to happen to the pack? Will Humphrey and Kate's destinies intertwine with each other's? Why am I asking so many questions? We'll have to find out later. For now thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your day.


	4. Chapter 4: A bad hunt gone worse

A/N Frost: hello once again it's me Evil Knevel. Knevel: no your not i am. Frost: wow your still alive I thought you died already. Knevel: nope. Frost: cool. Enjoy the chapter. Hey can you jump buses. Max's POV I opened my eyes and grabbed the fur that was in front of me. I thought it was my darling wife. But I found out I was wrong when I noticed grey fur. Strange Summer's fur is white. I opened my eyes to see my son Humphrey. I jumped up waking up Summer. "Son your back!" I yelled in excitement as Humphrey smiled from ear to ear. "Hey pops how you doing?" Humphrey asked as I grabbed in a huge bear hug and even lifted him off the ground. "Can't...breath." I heard him say. I put him down only to see Summer tackle him to the ground. Summer smothered him in kisses and licks on both cheeks. "Come on Summer he barely came yesterday and your spoiling him." I laughed as she continued. She finally stopped and let Humphrey up. I walked around him to see what alpha training has done to my boy. His legs look strong. He looks taller than the last time I saw him. Which wasn't a surprise because he left when he was a pup. Now here he is. My son. A fully trained, loyal alpha to the pack. I couldn't be more proud of my son at this moment. Humphrey's POV I looked into my father's eyes and I saw pride and respect. He was proud that I completed alpha training. He also respected me that I finished it at all. This will spark something new. The first omega to become an alpha, a pack leader, and maybe one day a father. I'll worry about that later. Right now I can't wait to play with my parents like I used to when I was a pup. Before I could, Hutch came in. "Humphrey, Winston would like to show the alphas how useful omegas can be." He said with a smile. "Well I gotta go, I'll see ya later Mom and Dad." I said as I gave both of them a lick on the cheek. "Make me proud son." Dad said with a prideful smile. "But be careful, those caribous could be tricky creatures." Mom warned me as I left with Hutch towards the valley. "Ya know, if you show the alphas how good you are you'll spark up new ideas." Hutch said smiling. "How do you mean?" I asked confused. "Alphas will treat omegas equally, omegas would at least try alpha school, and maybe just maybe you'll change a few laws and traditions." Hutch said as I smiled thinking of how better it would be for omegas to be equals with alphas. I could keep my omega friends instead of leaving them behind for my alpha duties. I could spend more time with Shakey, Salty, Mooch, Lilly, and Kate. When I even thought of Kate I felt like I could fly. I don't know why but every time I think of Kate it's like I feel a boost of energy. Thinking of Kate got me through alpha training because I knew when I came back I would get to play with her all day, everyday. I pushed that aside as I saw Winston talking with Tony the eastern pack leader, Kota the northern pack leader, and Daisy the southern pack leader. They looked at me and I could see in there eyes they were impressed. "Is this the young gun you were talking about Winston?" Daisy asked as she circled me. "Yes and I'm proud to call him a pack mate." Winston said as I smiled big. "Alright what happens here determines the fate of your pack." Kota said with an expressionless face. "Show'em what you learned at alpha school." Tony said with a smile. I nodded and head towards the valley. Before I left Tony called me back. "I almost forgot you're allowed to bring one alpha. Will you accept or decline this perk?" He informed me as I thought about it. "Rex." I said as a couple minutes passed by before Rex showed up. We went down to the valley and saw four caribous. I signaled Rex to take two while I get the other two. He nodded and went around the caribous. I grabbed a rock and threw it in a random direction. The caribou looked in that direction and saw nothing. I saw my chance and leaped out the grass grabbing one of the caribou's throats and quickly leaping off that one towards my next target which I also killed. I looked to see that Rex took one down. I saw the last caribou running away. I quickly sprinted towards it and slashed at it's neck. I smiled my accomplishment and howled to get some help. The four pack leaders started walking down the valley. I felt the ground start to shake. I looked behind me to see the shadows of a stampede. "Run! Stampede!" I yelled as Rex and the pack leaders started running towards the valley. I saw Winston's hind paw get stuck on a root growing out. He told the others to go without him. I ran up to Winston. I started to rip the root off his leg. When it snapped I saw the caribous even closer. I tackled Winston to a log that was left out in the open. I felt terrible pain in my hind leg as I found out a caribou's leg kicked it before I made it in the log. I whimpered as the pain shot through me like a bullet. I saw Winston staring at me worriedly. "Humphrey are you alright." Winston asked as I nodded painfully. "I hope this stampede ends soon cause your leg tells me differently." The stampede soon stopped and Winston helped me up. The ground shook as we were halfway to the side of the valley. I looked to see that the caribou were back in another stampede. "Winston run!" I yelled as he shook his head. "I'm not leaving you Humphrey. Your like the son I never had." Winston said as we barely made much progress. "I wasn't asking." I said as I used all the strength I had to bite Winston's tail and threw him on a low cliff. I started to run, but my leg was injured badly. I looked to my side only to get hit by a hoove. I don't know if it was fate or the fact that I was too young to die or some other explanation, but I got right back up and was able to jump onto one of the cliffs. I collapsed to the ground with a blurry vision. Before the darkness took me to the wolves on the clouds I saw Winston, Eve, and Kate running towards me. Hopefully not for the last time, I shut my eyes and knocked out. A/N Frost: that was awesome! *knevel rides on a dirt bike* Knevel: remember kids this is not CGI this is real life. Do not try these stunts at home. Frost: while he does some more stunts, I'll ask what you thought of the latest chapter. Sorry I was gone for awhile I was temporarily offline with my dad helping him fix some stuff around his house. And remember... Knevel: *jumps over four choppers and lands safely* enjoy the rest of your day. 


	5. Chapter 5: Realization

A/N Frost: So me and Duncan are cool now. If you were wondering what was up with us umm I was spending some one on one time with his girlfriend. Now before you jump to conclusions no we did **NOT **do anything. We were just hanging out. At first he was cool with it but we started hanging out more. Like more than he hangs out with her. He was getting suspicious. He asked all the time what's going on between us and I would answer I can't tell you I made a promise. We actually almost got in a fight. Thank god it was the day before his B-day. The next day he found out that his girlfriend and I were planning an awesome school B-day for him. We laughed and had a cake his girlfriend and I baked. (I love to cook, bake, and grill) it was awesome. It strengthened my bond between me, him, and his girl. Now here is some bad news. Sadly, Duncan wants to spend more time with his girl. So he will delete his account and leave his story to me. Enough about me how was your guy's thanksgiving. Mine was awesome until my grandpa decided to bring some jello which, not to my knowledge, had alcohol. So my cousin, Celeste and I had a lot and after awhile we were hammered drunk. Unfortunatly we did something that god would be ashamed of seeing again. Anyways I'm sure you guy's wanted an upload to this story so here it is. Warning there is a lemon. You can skip it if you want. Oh and also please I respect reviews like 'that was a good lemon' but please do **NOT** put reviews like 'I just got a boner' or 'this made me so hot makes me want to fuck my dog' I've seen reviews like that so please don't say those thing. What you do with the lemons on this archive is your business. Business that I don't want to hear about.

Kate's POV

I was in the healers den, cuddled up next to Humphrey, trying to keep him warm. I heard my mom and dad talking about Humphrey. They talked about who would take his place as heir. I didn't really care about that. I was just worried about Humphrey. I looked at him to see him bandaged up. He suddenly groaned and I got excited. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey there." he said as I giggled.

"Hey yourself." I replied as he nuzzled me. I was confused at first but didn't care.

"Meet me at our old hideout." He whispered in my ear as mom and dad came in.

"Humphrey you're awake" My dad said as I got up to leave the den and wait for Humphrey at our old hideout spot.

"I'm going for a walk." I said as my mom looked at me.

"Ok sweetie but be careful it's heat season and some males can be very uncaring of who they mate." Mom said as I nodded.

Humphrey's POV

Kate started to walk out of the den. I watched her leave the den and I would be lying if I said I wasn't looking at her ass. "Humphrey you're alright." Winston said as I smiled.

"I'm alive, well more or less." Eve giggled at the statement which was weird because she doesn't look like the laughing type. She seems more the 'touch my family and I'll make you eat your own dick' type. I stood up, with the aid of Eve, to walk to the entrance. I looked around and the pack was outside the healer's den. When they saw me they all smiled. Lilly walked up to me and licked my muzzle.

"Thanks for saving my dad." She said as I smiled.

"It was no big deal. I just did what any other loyal alpha would do." I said as everyone cheered.

"Humphrey, for saving my life, you single-handedly brought peace to all four packs of Jasper. You showed the true dedication, true loyalty, That no other alpha has yet shown." Winston said as I smiled and a few alpha and omega girls stared at me with want in their eyes. "So until I am relieved of my duty as pack leader you will be my guard for all pack leader meetings. I trust you more than anyone in this pack excluding my family."

"Thank you Winston I won't let you down." I said as he put his paw on my shoulder.

"I know you won't." Winston said as he walked away. At that moment my parents came up to me. They both hugged me like I was gone for an eternity.

"We were so worried about you when we heard about your accident." Mom said as I hugged them back.

Kate's POV

I was in the den Humphrey and I use to go to when one of us was sad or just needed someone to talk to. 'ah the memories we had in this cave' we made this cave our hideout because it was the first time we met. 'oh man I was so love struck when I first saw him' he was everything I wanted in my mate. It was about half an hour later that paw steps were heard outside the den. I saw Humphrey walk in and look at me. He smiled and I did the same. He started walking up to me. I started to notice he was getting a bit to close for friends. I took a few paw steps back while he moved forward. I moved back until my butt touched the wall and he was right in front of me. I blushed seeing how close he was. "Humphrey what ar…" he suddenly pressed his lips on mine. He closed his eyes as I did the same. It was the most passionate kiss I have ever had. It's not like I kissed a lot of guys anyways. He broke the kiss and I opened my eyes to see him smiling. I wanted to kiss him again.

"When that caribou knocked me out, I was in a dark place and couldn't see a thing. Suddenly I started seeing moving images of two wolf pups playing, laughing, being normal pups. That was me and you, Kate. After seeing all those memories of us I decided who I want to spend the rest of my life with. You." He kissed me again but this time he tried to stick his tongue in my mouth. I let him and we started to make out. I suddenly felt a pleasure on my backside. I looked to see his paw was on my 'naughty' area. I moaned into the kiss as he continued. I suddenly fell on the floor with my legs spread apart for him. He quickly got in between and started to lick me. I moaned his name every three licks. I felt his tongue go inside me and I screamed his name. He started to lick inside of me.

"Hu…Hu…Humphrey…this is…amazing" I moaned out as he muffled what I most likely think was a thank you. He kept on going his tongue going deeper within me with every lick. I felt myself on the edge of a climax. He started licking me even harder and faster. I screamed his name as I released my juices on his face. I smiled as I looked down to see his soaked face as he licked as much as he could.

Humphreys POV

'Wow that was like being hit with a waterfall, I guess she liked it' I looked at her to see her satisfied smile. She got up, turned around, and lifted her tail. I couldn't believe the sight before me. Kate, my best friend since puppyhood, was offering her sweet virginity to me. I walked up to her and sniffed her rear end. She lightly moaned as I mounted her. She looked at me with a smile. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment Humphrey." She said as I smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. We connected lips as I slowly pushed into her. She broke the kiss and started to whine a little. I started to slow down a bit. I felt a barrier and knew what it was. Kate felt it to and looked at me.

"Kate this is gonna hurt, but I promise it will feel good after a short time. No matter what Kate I would never harm you intentionally and will never let others harm you." I said as she nodded her head. I kissed her as I pulled back and pushed in hard to break the barrier. She must of felt lots of pain because she actually bit my tongue while we were making out. We broke the kiss as her head fell to the ground. I saw a few tears come out of her eyes. I licked her face as she smiled at my comforting licks.

"I'm good, please continue my alpha prince." Kate said as I laughed a little.

"Yes, my omega princess." I said as I pulled out and pushed back in slowly. She moaned lightly as I continued to slowly pleasure her. She let her chest rest on the floor and left her ass in the air for me to hump. I started to pick up the pace as she moaned more.

"Faster." she told me as I sped up ten fold. "harder." she moaned as I started to take her straight to pound town. "deeper." I started to pull her ass to me every time I was pushed into her to go into uncharted territory. I felt my dick get bigger inside of her. She was basically screaming my name as I fucked her. I was already climbing up to the peak of pleasure. I could tell she was to. "Cum with me Humphrey." I groaned telling her I was ready. I let go and let out a great, big howl that even Luna would be able to hear as I started to pump my cum into my best friend. She howled with me as I felt her cum hit my dick. We fell to the floor as I continued to pump my semen into her. I saw her smile and knew she was happy. I looked down at her and no longer saw my best friend, but my lover, my soul mate, and soon my baby mama. "I love you." She said as I smiled.

"I love you too and I would fight the world for you." I said as she looked at me.

"And I would venture into dangerous lands for you." She said as we cuddled up together and fell asleep.

A/N Frost: I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I would have gotten uploaded this weekend but I had no Internet. I will upload again when I've finished my other story. Ciao.


	6. Chapter 6: Hard day

A/N Frost: hello my good readers as I said before I will be trying to update a lot more faster and with that sai…

Scotty: wern't cha supposed to be dead laddie.

Frost: oh Scotty didn't know you were here and no I'm still alive. That's another universe where a different Frost was dead so I'm still alive but in another universe I am dead

Scotty: *slightly confused* I'm from Scotland ya know.

Frost: *facepalm* yes I know Scotty enjoy the next chapter.

Kate's POV

I woke up waiting to see my sister's white fur next to me since we still slept with each other but I instead saw gray fur. I was confused at first and thought I might have been kidnapped. I then felt a tingling sensation in my lower body as I looked down I noticed I was tied with this wolf. Then it all started to come back to me. I looked at Humphrey and saw a smile his handsome face. One of his arms were around me and I was on top of him. Must have got in this position in my sleep. I can't believe Humphrey and I mated last night. It was so sudden. He just came in and kissed me. I wasn't gonna complain though I loved it. I felt Humphrey move around and felt his wolfhood move inside me. I moaned as I felt him move. His eyes suddenly opened wide and he looked at me with a loving look. "Hey my golden goddess." he said as he kissed me on the lips.

I smiled and accepted his kiss. When we separated I smiled at him "your so sweet."

"Well you are my sweetheart." He said as I smiled even more.

"Oh my god I love you so much." I said as I kissed him again.

"I love you too Kate." He said as he kissed me again then again and then again.

"I can't wait to tell my friends." I said as he laid his ears back on his head, "What's wrong babe?"

"Kate no one can know about us." He said as I suddenly jumped up making him pull out of me as I moaned a bit.

"Why?" I asked aggressively.

"Kate I'm an alpha and your an omega we can't be seen together." He said as I got mad at him and slapped him. He was shocked but turned into a look of sadness.

"So what am I just another omega girl who knows you will only sleep with them because you can do whatever you want?!" I screamed as he got up and walked up to me sort of menacingly. I backed up a bit out of fear. I was against a wall and he was right in front of me. I was scared and prepared for a hard smack to my face or a punch to the gut but instead I felt his arms wrap around me in a hug.

"No of course not Kate you are the wolf I want to spend the rest of my life with." He said as I looked up to him and our eyes met. I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed me back. "Kate I have alpha duties meet me here every night I will always be waiting for you." He said as I hugged him.

"Do you really have to go?" I asked not wanting him to leave me alone.

"Yes Kate I will be here tonight just come whenever you feel like it." When he finished a howl was heard to signal the hunting party to meet. "I must go now Kate you will be on my mind all day." He gave me a kiss before he ran out.

"Goodbye." I said as I was sure he was out of hearing distance. I sat down and sighed in sadness. It was weird I finally had Humphrey but I still feel like we can never be together. I looked up to the sky and prayed that one day everyone will accept our love.

Humphrey's POV

I was already running late to the hunting party. I ran as fast as I could to get there before they left. I saw that my hunting group was laying on the ground. I got there and laid down with them but they got up. "Alright everyone up the caribou aren't gonna hunt themselves." I got up once I heard our hunting groups leader Winston. He was quite old but he loves to hunt he has a serious passion for it. Sometimes I can't see the difference between him and the humans with their… uhm boomsticks. Never found out what those were called. Winston was looking over all of us and when he got to me he looked at me for awhile before chuckling a bit and walking to the front of the group. I was confused for a bit at why he was chuckling. I ignored it and walked with Winston. As I was walking Rex walked next to me and sniffed me, "You forgot to take a bath." He said as I was confused and sniffed myself. I smelled of sex. I looked back at him and let out an awkward chuckle.

"It seems like I did forget that." I said awkwardly avoiding eye contact with him.

"Who were you with last night?" He asked as he looked at me directly.

"Nobody." I said and realized what a stupid answer that was.

"Well that's not what your scent tells me." He said as he looked around then pulled me a bit further away from the group. "I already know who it is." He told me as I looked him in the eye. It didn't seem like he was lying.

"You don't know jack shit Rex." I said as he looked at me and smiled.

"This girl you were with she didn't happen to be a certain blonde omega?" I was getting a little more convinced he did know.

"You better watch what your saying Rex." I said threateningly. he smiled and laughed.

"Oh my god it's Kate you slept with Kate." He said as I looked around no one heard him.

"OK yes it was Kate do not say anything about this please." I said as he nodded his headed.

"Sure thing brother you two make such a great couple but how are you gonna make sure no one finds out about this it is against pack law to be mating with an omega." He said as I lowered my head

"I don't know yet but for now we never speak of this again." I said as he nodded

"Sure thing brother. You might want to jump in a river can't have the caribou catching your scent." Rex said as I nodded and headed to a river. I got there and jumped in. All of a sudden my head throbbed and I saw images of another wolf in this lake he was white furred with a black muzzle, paws, ears, tail tip, and streaks going from his ears to his tails. His eyes were a cobalt blue with golden flakes. I shook my head and looked around. 'What just happened?' I thought to myself I got out and ran to my hunting party to start the hunt but I couldn't stop thinking about that wolf. Something else came to my mind. A name. Frost.

A/N Frost: what does my OC have to do with the story? My OC isn't even born yet why is Humphrey daydreaming about him? What will happen to Humphrey's and Kate's relationship? Will their love ever became lawful? Maybe it's a foreshadow? Til next time my readers this is Frost sig…

Policeman: *walks into the room and sees Frost*

Frost: um Hi there.

Policeman: haha talking dog *falls on his face unconscious*

Frost: *rolls his eyes* talking wolf *grabs policeman by his belt* come on let's get you to the break room *sticks his head in the doorway* ciao.


End file.
